Story of a Kiss
by thekidwiththehelmet
Summary: Two survivors' first kiss. Unspecified couple, so you get to put whoeer you feel like in the story.


Title: Story of a Kiss  
Pairing: Unspecified, so as usual, choose your own. Wheeee!!!!  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally. I'm not just talking in terms of the show. :(

He had thought about kissing her several times. It surprised him, because other than the few fantasy kisses, he had never thought of her in a romantic way. The thoughts of the kisses had always taken him by surprise. They'd be walking on the beach, laughing, and he'd be assaulted with the need to put his lips on hers. They'd be sitting by the fire, eating their supper of boar and water and he'd imagine himself kissing her until neither could breathe.

However, his fantasies had never moved past the kiss. He never imagined starting a little island family with her. He wouldn't deny he though about her constantly. They had become good friends, she was often the first person he went to when he wanted to talk. He was never jealous when she talked to, or even flirted with, the other men on the island. He never pined over her. But when his lips actually touched hers, it all changed.

She had been having a rough day, he guessed. He didn't know why, maybe someone had said something to her, but she was in a bad mood all day. She hardly spoke to him at all, and she spent most of her time alone, finding secluded places to sit. He worried about her. She had become his best friend. He would have gone to speak to her sooner, but he had things to do that couldn't be ignored.

He didn't get around to looking for her until late in the day, when the sun was going down and the shadows were growing long. He found her at the fair end of the beach, behind a particularly large rock. The rock probably wouldn't have hid him, but it hid her tiny body perfectly. He wasn't surprised that she was crying. When she saw him, she put her head down, embarrassed. He immediately began wracking his brain, trying to think of who could have upset her so much. Practically reading his mind, she said, "Don't go on a noble killing spree on my account, please. This isn't anyone's fault."

He wished he had a tissue or something to offer her. He had never been able to handle crying women particularly well, and he usually just resorted to handing them a tissue, and patting them reassuringly on the back. He wanted to do more for her, though. He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to make her better. He sat down across from her, so that they were facing each other. She still refused to look up at him, into his eyes. He burned his eyes into the top of her head, begging her to look up, but still she refused.

He placed his hands on her arms, rubbing small circles gently onto them. He whispered to her, "Why are you crying?" She still refused to answer. She looked up into his eyes slowly. Her eyes were pleading, but he couldn't tell if they were asking him to stay and comfort her, or if they were begging him to leave her alone. He realized then that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and the urge to kiss her was overwhelming.

He leaned in, tentatively. At first he didn't think she knew what he was doing, but then her breathing quickened, perhaps in anticipation, perhaps in nervousness, but she was aware of what was going to happen. When his lips first met hers, it was nothing amazing, and he was disappointed. But soon she began to kiss him back, gently, then almost desperately, and his world exploded. It was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced, and he realized at that moment that he loved her. He wondered how it was possible that he'd never noticed before.

Her lips were softer than he would have guessed. They were warm, and inviting. She leaned into him, and he pulled her close, until he could get her any closer. He brought a hand up to her face, wiping away the stray tears.

She moaned softly before they both pulled back, needing air more than they wished they did. She looked into his eyes briefly, and blushed, burying her face in the crook of his neck. They wrapped their arms around each other. He kissed her forehead, smiling to himself, blissful over his new discovery.

* * *

She needed to be alone. She had these attacks of guilt and shame that struck when she never expected them to. Nobody ever noticed, and she liked it that way. She didn't want anyone asking her any questions. Questions about the things in her past that she didn't want to have to answer.

She still felt terrible over so many of the stupid things she had done, and she never wanted anyone to find out. Nobody would ever look at her the same. The all saw her as the sweet, nurturing, helpful girl. How would they all look at her if they knew? She would lose all the people she had come to call her friends. Especially him. He was so good, so upstanding. He would never want to speak to her again.

They had become fast friends. He was naturally one of the leaders. She was more content to just lend a hand. Being a position of power made her uncomfortable. She liked to make herself useful, though, offering to help with anything. She worried that he might think she was in the way, that she was annoying him, but he was too nice to say anything. But she knew he really appreciated her. Even though he didn't say it, he showed it whenever they spent time together not working. She trusted him more than anyone on the island.

There were times though that she was confused by him. There were brief moments when he gave her the strangest looks, and always at the most random of times. When they were walking on the beach, or chatting over dinner, he would get this look in his eyes for the shortest of minutes. She wasn't sure if the look scared her or not.

She was a little surprised that he hadn't come to look for her yet. Usually they did all their work together, and she hadn't seen him all day. It was getting dark, and she knew she'd have to wander back to camp soon. She couldn't stay out far from the camp in the dark when they still hadn't solved so many of the island's mysteries.

She was crying, but she had been all day, so now she hardly noticed. She missed Kleenex, though. With all the crying that was done on the island, you'd think someone would have thought to cut some of the unwearable clothes up into handkerchiefs. Oh well. Maybe that would be her next project.

She could feel his presence before she even saw him. He was the only one who would come looking for her. She was embarrassed that he was seeing her like this. She liked to think that he saw her as one of the strong people on the island, and breaking down like this simply wasn't acceptable. She had seen the look in his eye, though. He was trying to work out who might have hurt her. "Don't go on a noble killing spree on my account, please. This isn't anyone's fault." she said.

She tensed when he sat across from her, but relaxed when she felt his gentle, comforting hands on her arms. She could feel him staring at the top of her head, but she couldn't bring herself to bring her eyes to meet his. He whispered to her, asking her why she was crying. She couldn't tell him. She liked the feeling of having his trust and his affection, especially now, with his fingers tracing small circles on her forearms. His words had jarred her slightly, though, and she looked up into his eyes, pleading with him to understand her. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to stay or if she wanted him to leave, but she wanted him to understand.

He started to lean toward her, slowly and hesitantly, and it took her a moment to realize what he was doing. He breathing quickened. She wasn't sure if she wanted it or not. She couldn't stop him, she was frozen to the spot, nervousness overtaking her and anticipation killing her. She was both scared and hopeful that he'd change his mind and pull away. When his lips made contact with hers, she was unsure of what to do. What at first had been happening so slowly was had sped up to a lightning speed, and now she was confused. She had never considered him in this way, as someone she could be romantic and intimate with. Suddenly she realized what all the strange looks were about. They were about this.

Intrigued by the revelation, she kissed him back, slowly at first, then a bit more aggressively. She was stunned by how welcoming his lips were. She felt him wipe away her tears, and she began to cry more, completely taken by surprise at the feelings that we arising inside of her. He was holding her tightly against her, and the need for air was becoming to overpowering. She moaned in protest, no wanting to pull away, but finally she had to, or else her lungs would explode.

She buried her head in his neck, overpowered by the revelations one kiss could brig about. She had never though of him this way, and now she realized that she was in love with him, and that he was in love with her. She started to cry again, only now they were tears of joy. She had never been loved like this before. When he kissed her forehead, she felt happier than she ever had in her life. Her guilt and shame melted away. She knew that it was fleeting, but for now that was good enough


End file.
